The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for cutting a workpiece to sever a part of the workpiece from the rest.
A conventional method of cutting a workpiece, in particular for cutting a panel, involves the use of a circular saw. However, experience has shown that the use of a circular saw on a panel, especially panels of the sandwich construction involving the use of inner and outer skins with a compact core material therebetween, is excessively noisy often having a noise level of more than 100 dB. Since it is very common for a substantial amount of cutting to have to be done plus as to the overall dimensions of the panel and the formation of apertures, for example for windows, the total noise can become almost unbearable.